


Oblivious

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-A-Girl Scott McCall, Awesome Lydia, Background Relationships, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Genderswap, Jealous Scott, Jealous Stiles, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Stiles, Rule 63, Sciles, Stiles in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott has always been a girl and Stiles is oblivious to the fact that he has feelings for his best friend and vice versa. Cue Lydia who decides to intervene after growing tired of watching them dance around each other. Sciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Teen Wolf fandom and my first post on AO3. I've read so many genderswap Stiles fics but there's barely any Female Scott fics out there. I've set out to rectify that, starting with this fun little one-shot.

** **

 

 

 

**OBLIVIOUS**

 

“Look at those two” Stiles sulked as he sat beside Lydia in the cafeteria, watching Isaac and his best friend stood talking closely in the queue. “Isaac clearly has a thing for her…and for Allison. He’s just greedy”.

“You’re being ridiculous” Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes as she bit into her sandwich delicately as only she could. “You should just tell Scott how you feel”.

Stiles’ snapped his eyes onto Lydia and immediately began to blurt out denials. “No, no, no, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t have feelings for Scottie, I’m just concerned that she’s about to get hurt by someone who clearly has trouble making up his mind on who he likes”.

“Isaac doesn’t like Scott, he’s with Allison stupid”.

“Which is why I’m concerned about the way he’s looking at her and look how close they’re standing, a guy with someone else should not be standing that close to another girl” Stiles insisted, continuing to glare holes at the blonde guy’s head. His eyes narrowed even more when he leant down to whisper something into the Latina’s ear causing her to break out into giggles. “And what-is-so-funny-exactly? The last time I checked Isaac wasn’t exactly in the running for funniest guy of the year award”.

Lydia stared at the lanky teenager with disbelief. “Yeah, you have no feelings for Scott whatsoever. You’re just jealous for absolutely no reason at all”.

“I am not jealous, I’m just worried for her that’s all. The last guy she dated turned out to be obsessed with Allison and controlling a giant lizard into killing a bunch of people. She doesn’t exactly have the best taste, you know?” Lydia snorted. Oh if Stiles was only not so oblivious he would realise the irony of that statement.

“I’m not arguing with you there. The guy she’s into is a complete idiot alright”.

“Isaac is an idiot” Stiles agreed – well what he thought he was agreeing with Lydia over.

“I’m not talking about Isaac, Stiles”. Stiles turned to frown at the strawberry blond when the voices of Isaac and Scott carried over to their table. He looked up and tried to straighten out his expression when he saw the two walking over to them with their tray of food. “Hey Isaac, how are things between you and Allison? She’s been keeping me out of the relationship loop with you two and I must know if she’s happy. She’s my best friend after all” Lydia spoke up ignoring the glare that Stiles was shooting her.

“We’re good, Lydia” Isaac told her, looking kind of confused.

“How are you and Aiden?”

“Me and Aiden are not a thing” Lydia scowled and then quickly moved around the table so that there was a space free between her and Stiles. She immediately gestured for Scott to sit down. Hopefully separating the two would keep Stiles calm during the remainder of lunch. “Speaking of, Stiles are you free tomorrow night?” Stiles had just begun to take a sip of his drink when he began to choke at Lydia’s question.

“What?”

“Are you free for a date?”

“You’re asking me out?” A loud crunching sound interrupted the conversation and everyone looked towards Scott who had crushed the carton of juice in her hand and was covered in the orange liquid. She turned bright red at the attention and quickly took off her denim jacket that was getting covered in orange juice before wiping the table down.

“Anyway, do you want to go out with me?”

“I…err…sure I guess?” Stiles blurted out, speechless for a rare moment in his life. Lydia Martin had asked him out on a date! It was all his pre-teen dreams come true.

“Good. I’ll meet you tomorrow night at the movie theatre. I’ll text you the details later”. Stiles nodded silently, his mouth opened slightly in shock while Lydia noticed through the corner of her eye that Scott looked like she wanted to throw something. Isaac gave Lydia a look that told her that he knew exactly what she was up to and didn’t disapprove of it. Everyone was getting slightly fed up with the two of them being completely oblivious to the fact that they liked each other as more than best friends and brother – sister.

Later that night, Lydia recruited Allison to help her set up the two in her mission that was she was calling operation Sciles. The spent a long time discussing but knew what they were going to do. The next day Allison cornered the true alpha and managed to talk her into coming out for a rare shopping trip with her and Lydia. Scott, despite being a beautiful girl with long thick curls and a slim, athletic body, had always been one of the boys rather than part of Allison and Lydia’s small girl group which was probably why Stiles’ was so oblivious to his feelings for Scott, still viewing her as his boyish best friend (the fact that he called her dude and bro all the time made that clear to Lydia). However all of this was about to change with Scott blissfully unaware that she was playing right into Lydia’s manipulations.

The shopping spree was surprisingly fun for Scott who had not really done many of these with girl-friends before. She’d been dragged out with her mother a few times but that was it. She allowed herself to be talked into buying a bunch of make up because she actually didn’t have any at all and never used it but Lydia told her that she’d probably find a need for it someday. She was a girl after all and not a guy like she acted like sometimes. She also ended up with a pretty new dress, a few new tops and a new pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of pretty flats. She refused adamantly to buy or wear heels. She was a girl but she wasn’t a high heel type of girl.

It was only when they returned to her house that they revealed to her their motives. “Change into the dress and I and Ally will take care of your hair and makeup” Lydia ordered like a drill sergeant. Scott looked at her confused until she was forced to explain her actions. “You’re going on the date with Stiles not me. I just wanted to get you two to pull your acts together. I know how you feel about Stiles, how you’ve always felt about him”.

Scott had turned red at her words but unlike Stiles, didn’t deny anything. She wasn’t completely oblivious after all then, Lydia summarised. Well at least that made one of them. “Does Stiles know?”

“Nope but he’ll know tonight. You are going to tell him how you feel instead of shooting glares at me because he thought that he was in love with me when he was obvious distracting himself from the truth”.

“You think so?” Scott asked hesitantly as she slipped out of her clothes, not caring that Allison and Lydia were in the room.

“We’ve all seen how he looks at you, how jealous he got when you were with Matt. It’s obvious that he has a thing for you even if he isn’t aware of it right now” Allison spoke up with a kind smile.

Fifty minutes later and Scott was like a new person. Her curly black hair was left down in loose waves and fell down passed her shoulders while the black dress she wore clung to her curves like a second skin. The sequinned border around the low cut neckline of the bodice revealed a little without being too flashy. She wore it with the pretty black flats that she had purchased and Allison, who was in control of her make-up, didn’t go too overboard as she requested and kept it natural and light, only enhancing her features and not eclipsing them with dramatic make up.

“You look stunning. If Stiles doesn’t kiss you right then and there then I officially declare that there is something wrong with him” Lydia announced with a smirk. “Now you better get to the theatre or Stiles will think that no one is going to show up”.

“Wait, you didn’t tell him that I was coming instead?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Scott glared at the other girl before allowing Allison to take her to the theatre in her car since the dress she was wearing wasn’t really the best to ride a bike in. They pulled up to see Stiles shuffling about outside, dressed nicely in a black jacket, white dress shirt and dress pants that he had obviously borrowed off his dad since Scott didn’t remember her best friend ever owning things like that in her entire time of knowing him.

“Have fun and knock him dead” Allison grinned before kicking Scott out the car, forcing her to get out and go to him. She tried to ignore the panic that began to rise in her stomach as she approached, Stiles not noticing her presence yet. She reached out and pressed a hand to his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise and almost fall backwards, his limbs flailing as he tried to regain his balance.

“Hey Stiles” Her best friend gaped at her when he was done almost falling and his eyes widened as they scanned her entire body, taking in her long legs, her dress and then her face.

“Scott? What the hell are you doing here and what are you wearing?”

“I’m actually on a date right now” She told him, biting her lip as his brows furrowed.

“Who? I didn’t realise you were seeing anyone”.

“Well technically I’m not yet but I’m hoping that he will feel the same about me as I do about him”.

“Huh?”

“Lydia’s not coming by the way. She sent me instead” Scott added, hoping that it would dawn on him what she was getting at.

“Why did she bother asking me out if she was just going to send you and your date to tell me she wasn’t coming after all? That girl is something else” he ranted and Scott blinked.

“No, there is no date. You are my date, genius!”

At that, Stiles stopped in his tracks and he stared at her. “You…and me?”

“Yeah. Look if it’s too weird for you we can always just leave. I get it if you don’t feel the same way about me but I like you, Stiles, a lot. Like more than just a best friend or a brother. I just thought you should know”. There was silence again for a moment before Scott was suddenly ambushed by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Her heart skipped a beat before starting back up again and pounding erratically in her chest as she automatically kissed her best friend back. It felt like days had passed when they finally pulled apart, matching grins filling their faces and Scott couldn’t help but giggle like the girl she really was. “So that was…”

“Interesting”.

“Yeah”.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, dude”.

The movie was completely forgotten about as the two of them continued to stand outside kissing, completely and utterly oblivious to the glares they were receiving as people walked passed.

 

 


End file.
